Christmas Spirit
by Vieux
Summary: Royal Pair/AtoRyo/ "Monkey King if you don't come back in time I'll hate you." Christmas 3-shot where Atobe rediscovers his hate for public airplanes while Ryoma tries to find the perfect "priceless" gift. Because everyone loves Christmas fan fiction in August.
1. Chapter I: Gift Season

**A/N: Just a small drabble about Atobe and Ryoma over Christmas and Ryoma's Birthday, because Royal pair is my OTP and obviously normal people write Christmas fan fiction in August. This will be a 2 or 3-shot. Enjoy!~**

Ryoma dreams often featured three different themes, switching between them every night: Tennis, Atobe Keigo, and Karupin. Sometimes his dreams featured all three.

 _"_ _Hey, you're pretty good, Seishounen!" Echizen Nanjirou chased after the yellow ball and managed to reach it, though he hit a poor return, resulting in a lob._

 _Yes, chance ball! He jumped up and smashed it. He could have sworn Karupin, who was watching on the side of the court, had nodded proudly at her master._

 _40-Love, Echizen Ryoma to serve!_

 _Just one more point and he would beat the old man. Ryoma tossed the ball high into the air, serving a sharp twist serve. Nanjirou easily returned it with a fast ball, which Ryoma used his split step to reach. But as they rallied, he could suddenly feel the fatigue settling in, weighing him down._

 _The ball was coming. He ran for it, but his legs seemed to be weighed down by blocks of lead, anchoring him and pulling him down, down, down, deeper into the ground._

 _And suddenly, Keigo is there. Pulling him, pushing him, bending down and unstrapping the heavy weights. He feels like he's flying, reaching for the ball-_

"Oi! Seishounen! Time to wake up! Now get your butt down here for breakfast!"

Ryoma groaned and rolled over sleepily. "Just.. just… one more point…Keigo…"

"Hah? What're ya talkin' about? It's breakfast time!"

Dammit, it was just a dream. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, vaguely feeling something soft and furry prodding his side. As his room slid into focus and unblurred, he saw Karupin, paw outstretched, draped across his stomach.

"Karupin, couldn't you have waited a few seconds?" Ryoma scowled. "I saw Monkey King, and was about to beat my father."

With that, he changed into a t-shirt and some baggy shorts, feeling slightly dizzy from standing up too quickly. Yawning, he was about to exit his room when Karupin darted in front of him, weaving through his legs. "What do you need _now_?"

He watched as the Himalayan cat padded softly over to his desk, leaping gracefully onto the chair. Sighing, he followed, wondering what was up. The cat pointed a fluffy paw at his calendar. Ah yes. It was Christmas soon, and he still didn't have a good gift for his boyfriend. Oh, and the Seigaku regulars too of course. There was a gift exchange today, including all the Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and Seigaku regulars. Each person was supposed to purchase 7-8 presents, and some secret santa system would apparently be arranged. He couldn't care less, except for the fact that Keigo was supposed to arrive in time for it as well.

He felt a sudden adrenaline rush at the thought of Atobe returning from his business affairs in England. Better go shopping then. Not that he would ever admit he put any effort whatsoever into the gift. No, he would insist that it was just something he happened to come across and pick up.

Breakfast and chores passed by in a blur. An unfortunate blur. A blur partially because everything was reminding him of a certain Atobe Keigo, and partially because he caused so many accidents and everyone was so mad he would really rather not remember anything.

After accidentally over-watering his mother's rose flowers (Keigo had brought him a dozen red roses before leaving to England, which he kept, despite repeatedly claiming they were hideous and an eyesore), breaking three porcelain plates (Keigo preferred glass plates anyways), and cutting his ring finger four times while chopping raw mushrooms (they were Keigo's least favourite vegetable anyways), he was quickly kicked out of the house and told to do his Christmas shopping.

And to take his mind off of his boyfriend.

Ryoma scoffed, staring at the wooden door that had just closed right in his face. He definitely did _not_ "have it bad", as brother proclaimed.

Strolling up and down the streets of Tokyo, shivering slightly in the cold, he sat down on a park bench to ponder over what he should purchase for Keigo. He began mentally brainstorming about Atobe.

Let's see… narcissistic, rich, arrogant, rich, flamboyant, rich… rich… rich…

He sighed. That was the bottom line of the issue. Keigo was, undoubtedly, rich. Which meant he had _everything_. And anything he didn't have, as soon as he desired it, he could call one of his many, many servants to go buy it.

Which meant that Ryoma would have to get him something priceless. As in, something that couldn't be bought no matter how much money one owned. Not something priceless because it was super expensive. He was broke anyways.

Easier said than done. The first thing that had popped into his mind was something handmade.

It must be said, however, that despite being a prodigy in many aspects, he had _no_ talent whatsoever in arts or crafts. If he made something, would Keigo even like it?

He might possibly find it cheap, gaudy, distasteful, un-beautiful, disgusting, the list continued for miles in Ryoma's mind. Somewhere, in the back of his brain, small voices were reminding him of the impending gift exchange, and that he had to purchase presents for all the regulars as well. But he needed to find the perfect gift for the monkey king first.

Wait. Ha.

Ryoma smirked. He had an idea.

15 minutes later, he exited the children's department store, feeling triumphant and victorious at locating what he needed.

First stop, Hyotei.


	2. Chapter II: Transportation Distress

**A/N: Yay update :)**

Ryoma was upset. No, he was beyond upset. How could he have possibly thought that there would be anyone in Hyotei this far into winter break? He needed to stop thinking about Keigo- it was unhealthy and making him stupid.

Well, he'd have to find some other way to contact the Hyotei regulars. Perhaps it would have been a good idea for him to begin preparation earlier. But then again, he didn't want to become anything like Oishi, who started purchasing and preparing gifts in the early weeks of October.

Finally, after one failed (scary) phone call to Fuji, two unsuccessful calls to Momoshiro (Huh? Wakashi? I dunno, but I'm pretty hungry for some burgers, if you treat me I'll help you look?), and one ten-minute long phone call with Inui, where he repeatedly rejected offers to taste the new Christmas concoctions, he managed to figure out where Hiyoshi Wakashi lived.

And like that, he systematically made his way to each of the Hyotei members' houses, and he felt rather accomplished, despite being called a stalker multiple times. He was glad Oishitari was staying with Gakuto over break, because having to travel all the way to Osaka did not seem like an appealing option.

His phone rang.

"Oi, Ochibi, what gifts did you buy? Tell me, nya!" Eiji's loud voice rang out, as Ryoma held the phone away from his ear, wincing.

"Yadda."

"Come on, Ochibi! I'll tell you what I have so far-"

"Yadda."

"Mou that's mean, Ochibi! Well I bought 6 gifts already, so I'm almost done!"

"….Mada mada dane, senpai."

And with that, Ryoma hung up, coincidentally ignoring the fact that despite what he said, he hadn't bought any of the gifts for the exchange.

After purchasing some supplies from the stationary store, he finally decided it was time to pay a certain tensai a visit.

"Konnichiwa, Fuji-senpai."

"Ah, Echizen-kun! Welcome in." The tensai smiled, but Ryoma could feel the disturbing aura radiating from underneath the sweet exterior. "Did you need anything? Perhaps, something regarding a gift for a certain someone?"

Fuji was too smart. And scary.

Over the long, devastating twenty-minute negotiation time, Ryoma underwent tortures such as eating wasabi flavoured candy canes ("It's the holiday spirit, Echizen!"), pricking his already injured ring finger while caring for Fuji's cactuses ("Oh they're harmless once you get used to them!"), and trying to avoid Fuji's ever present, deadly camera ("But Echizen, I need some pictures for my Christmas Seigaku photo album, my blackmail material is becoming old!").

Finally, however, he managed to leave Fuji's house with a brown bag full of developed pictures and his body almost intact. The same could not be said for his mind or his sanity-that was for sure.

When he arrived home, Ryoma went straight to his room and got to work. But pretty soon, he decided that without a bit of help, his present for Atobe was going nowhere. "Nanako," he called loudly, before stopping. If Nanako helped him… well, it wouldn't be just _his_ present for Atobe. "Nevermind," he yelled, having changed his mind. Better start working then, if he wanted to finish the present in time.

On The Plane (Atobe):

"I'm sorry, but due to the thick snowstorm and fast winds, we must first land the plane in the nearest city. The moment the weather clears, further transportation to Tokyo will be arranged, no extra fees will be necessary."

He wanted to see Ryoma. And this stupid plane was getting in the way of his plans. Atobe scowled and tapped his fingers impatiently against his armrest. This was why he despised public flights. If only his favourite private jet was not under repair…

The announcement caused waves of whispers to travel throughout the entire plane, and as the plane shook, a few people around him began to look scared. Atobe scoffed. The moment the plane landed and he had picked up his luggage, he whipped out one of his 6 cellphones and turned it on.

He, Atobe Keigo, missed his brat. He, Atobe Keigo, king of Hyotei and soon the entire rest of the world, wanted to see his boyfriend. And a little bit of snow wasn't going to stop him. No, the snow wouldn't even slow him down. Because if Atobe wanted to see his boyfriend, he was going to see his boyfriend, and would allow nothing to get in his way.

"Ore-sama is stuck in the middle of nowhere. This is unacceptable, do you understand? Ore-sama has important business to attend to. Track the call location and send transportation immediately!"

With that, he hung up. Within a few seconds, his phone rang again.

"Atobe-sama, your jet has finished being repaired. Someone will pick you up immediately, expect transportation to arrive in around 1 hour and 15 minutes-"

"Ore-sama will not accept such slow action, the jet will be here in an hour or less. Did you not hear how Ore-sama has very important business in Tokyo? He cannot be late. Has Ore-sama made himself clear? Yes? Good. Ore-sama will be waiting."

Walking down the long airport walkways, he passed store after store, each selling different souvenirs and Christmas goods.

And then, he saw a sign, and got an idea. Sure, he had already prepared amazing presents for the little brat, but more couldn't hurt. After all, he was an Atobe and Atobe's only wanted the best. Echizen Ryoma was the best, and thus deserved only the best.

Plus, it was Echizen's birthday today. That meant he should be getting double the presents. Perhaps part of it was also Atobe's ridculous pride, because he definitely enjoyed spoiling his bratty boyfriend. If he closed his eyes, he could see Ryoma so clearly it felt like he was standing in front of him. The golden amber eyes and emerald tinted hair seemed to glow as the boy smirked. He could also almost hear the "mada mada dane, Monkey king" in his ears.

Atobe shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He would definitely see Ryoma today.

Back in Tokyo:

Ryoma smirked triumphantly. He was finished. After 2 hours of hard work, he had completed a satisfactory Christmas present for the monkey king. Keigo should be landing soon. Checking the time, he realized he was going to be late for the Seigaku reunion lunch at Kawamura's Sushi, and quickly sprinted out his door.

Panting, he pushed at the door to the Sushi shop, expecting it to open.

"Baka, the door says pull, Echizen!"

"Momo-senpai!"

"Yup, that's me. Hurry up and go in, I'm freezing my butt off out here!"

He and Momo were the last to arrive, and soon everyone was settled around two tables, and 4 large platters of sushi were served. Eiji and Momo were both laughing about something when Fuji suddenly shoved wasabi sushi in both of their mouths, smiling sadistically as they immediately teared up and dove for water.

"Ne Fujiko, that was mean!"

"Yeah Fuji-senpai, why are you so mean around Christmas?"

"Mean? I'm spreading holiday cheer by sharing what I love with you!"

Everyone else around the table sweat-dropped and face-palmed.

Suddenly, Oishi shushed them. "Guys I can't hear the radio, and there seems to be some important news!" Immediately everyone shut up, listening carefully.

"Due to the high wind speeds and violent snow storms, many flights into Tokyo have been suspended or delayed. Planes in close proximity have been forced to land at the nearest airports. There have been multiple accidents, while police are still investigating for casualties. No specific information has been obtained. All transportation into Tokyo is suspended until at least tomorrow, please stay tuned for more information!"

Immediately everyone turned to Ryoma, trying to gauge his reaction. His face looked blank for a few moments, as he processed the information.

 _Keigo isn't coming home today._

He doesn't even know what he does after that, everything blurs together again. He distantly recalls drinking tea, downing cup after cup, until even Tezuka is grabbing his wrist and telling him he's had enough green tea and that he won't be able to sleep at night if he drinks anymore. Somewhere along the line, he also remembers gulping down a few pieces of sushi, despite the fact that he seems to have lost all his senses, like he's just had a game with Yukimura.

Then the next moment he's aware of is when they're all leaving and he's stumbling through the snow towards his home, the temple, while still trying to process the fact that Keigo isn't going to come back today. It wouldn't be so bad if he _knew_ where his boyfriend actually was.

" _There have been multiple accidents…. Police are still investigating for casualties….."_

The words from the radio echo in his mind. No, Kegio wouldn't die. It just wasn't a very Atobe-like thing to do. Dying in a plane crash wasn't flashy enough. Or so he told himself.

Reaching his house, he returned to his room. He seemed to be spending a lot more time there lately. Pulling out his phone, he decided to try calling.

"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialled is not available. Please check the number and dial again."

"I'm sorry but the phone you have dialled is powered off. Please press 1 to leave a message. Press 2 for more options."

"I'm sorry but the phone you have dialled is powered off. Please press 1 to leave a message-"

He shut his phone and tossed it onto the bed. He wasn't picking up any of his phones. Ryoma closed his eyes. He didn't feel like going to the damn gift exchange anymore. Good thing he hadn't wasted his time and actually purchased gifts. Then he remembered that today was his birthday.

Closing his eyes, he went to sleep. Maybe he would see the stupid monkey king in his dreams.

 **A/N: Next Update: Tomorrow**


	3. Chapter III: It's Just Christmas Spirit

**A/N: Final part of Christmas Spirit! Thanks for the reviews :D**

"Nya where's Ochibi, nya?"

"Eiji, please don't bounce on other people's chairs. I'm sure Echizen is just running a little bit late. He'll show up later."

"Actually." Everyone turned to Inui. "The probability of Echizen running late is a mere 9.7%, with a 36.3% chance that he forgot about the exchange, and a 52.8% chance he purposely chose not to show up. The 1.2% left over represents any other forces or reasons unaccounted for."

"Chose not to show up? Why would Ochibi not want to come?"

"Maybe his wallet is empty," Momoshiro suggested.

"Echizen isn't you, baka. He might have better things to do, fshhhh."

"What did you say, Mamushi? Wanna fight? Let's go! Huh!"

"Inui, what are your percentages regarding why Echizen would choose not to show up?" Oishi asked, stepping in between Kaidoh and Momoshirou, trying to break up their fight.

"Hm.. 3% due to his wallet being empty, 12% due to having better things to do, 85% chance due to Atobe not being present." Inui's glasses gleamed as the reflected light.

"Atobe, nya?"

"Well it's no matter. We must hurry without Echizen to the gift exchange location anyways, because Hyotei and Rikkaidai are most likely waiting."

* * *

"Ding dong." Ryoma woke up as his doorbell rang loudly, interrupting his tennis dream. Who could it be at this hour? Then he vaguely remembered his dad saying to be home to open the door for him after he, Nanako, and Rinko left to go finish Christmas shopping. Stumbling drowsily down the stairs and rubbing his eyes as he went, Ryoma eventually reached the door.

Throwing it open, he muttered, "Baka, couldn't have just used a key?"

And then, to his surprise… "Well, brat, ore-sama would have used the key if you were ever willing to give ore-sama a key."

"Monkey king? What are you doing here?"

"Ahn, are you not glad to see ore-sama?" With that, Atobe frowned, cocking an eyebrow and Ryoma.

"I thought all transportation in and out of Tokyo was-"

"Suspended? Did you really think such a small matter could have stopped ore-sama? Foolish brat."

"Oi, shouldn't you be at the gift exchange then?"

"Ore-sama believes you should as well. However, ore-sama also knew that you would be sulking at home at the prospect of ore-sama being delayed over your birthday. Thus, he came to retrieve you. Be gratef-"

"Oi, Stupid Monkey King, who said I would be sulking at home?"

"Ahn? Then why aren't you at the gift exchange?"

"….I was tired."

"Lies."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes-wait what?" Ryoma blinked, confused.

"Ha. Nothing escapes ore-sama undetected. Now are you going to welcome ore-sama in, or leave him outside in the cold?"

Ryoma stepped back, allowing Atobe to enter his house, but was surprised when Atobe walked straight into him and pulled him into a hug.

"Did you miss ore-sama, you brat?" He murmured, kissing the younger boy on the neck softly.

"….yes." Ryoma inhaled, breathing in the smell only Keigo had.

"What was that? Ore-sama didn't hear you," Atobe smirked.

"No," Ryoma grumbled loudly. "I didn't miss you at all, monkey king."

"How many times has ore-sama told you to stop calling him such a horrid name?"

"Don't recall you ever mentioning it."

"Brat," Atobe said, letting go of Ryoma and pulling him upstairs.

"Oi, where are we going?"

"To your room of course. You must have prepared a wonderful present for ore-sama, yes?" With that, Atobe threw open the door, marched straight in, and sat on the chair in front of Ryoma's desk.

* * *

"Where is ore-sama's Christmas gift?"

"Isn't it not yet Christmas?"

"Of course, ore-sama expects presents on Christmas day tomorrow too. Today's present is simply to compensate for not going to the gift exchange."

Ryoma scoffed at his boyfriend's ridiculousness. "Close your eyes," he said. And as Atobe did, he turned around and pulled out a large stuffed brown monkey, with a grand yellow crown on its head. It had an attachable purple cape, on which each of the Hyotei members had written their thoughts on and wishes for their "beloved" captain. "Oi, you can open them now."

"AHN?" Atobe shrieked, seeing the monkey with the crown that was obviously supposed to be a representation of him. But his face softened once he saw the back and began reading all that his team mates had written for him. "Hmph, the nice words almost make up for the hideous beast."

"But that's supposed to look like you, monkey king!"

Keigo couldn't help the silly smile that slid onto his face.

"So where's my present, monkey king?" Ryoma demanded, pouting childishly.

Atobe chuckled. "Your _presents_ are in the Atobe Mansion. Shall ore-sama have them delivered here, or will you be coming home with ore-sama tonight? But ore-sama has also brought one of his favourite gifts with him. Come here." He pulled Ryoma down onto his lap and kissed down his neck. While the younger boy was distracted, Atobe pulled out a lilac coloured hat and put it on Ryoma's head. "There, all done."

Turning around and looking in the mirror, Ryoma did a double take. He was wearing a purple hat, similar to the style of his normal Fila cap, but with a flatter brim. What was surprising were the words printed on it. The cap said, in bold, white lettering, "Hands off. Belongs to Atobe Keigo."

"Keigo, I'm not your property…" he pouted.

"Ore-sama is simply reminding people to respect certain boundaries that they should not cross," he smirked. "Now come here. I want a _real_ kiss this time."

"With that, he pulled Ryoma back down into a long, open-mouthed kiss, wrapping his arms around the other boy and feeling Ryoma run his fingers through his hair. After they finished, Ryoma moved off of Keigo's lap, allowing him to stand up.

"Now, we will be heading back to my mansion so you can open half the presents today, for your birthday, and half the presents tomorrow, for Christmas."

With that, after Ryoma grabbed his slightly messily wrapped other present, they left. He decided he could call his parents afterwards to let them know he would be staying with Keigo.

* * *

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong.

"Ah, that stupid Ryoma, where is he? I told him to be home!"

"Nanjirou, just use the key!"

"I can't, I lost it!"

"NANJIROUUUU!"

"Wahh it's not my fault!"

* * *

The Next Morning:

"It's time to open presents," Keigo murmured, but making no motion to move from their current position. Ryoma snuggled deeper into the covers, burying his face into Keigo's chest. No response. "Ryoma… we should get up."

"Yadda."

Keigo had one arm draped casually around the smaller boys waist, pulling him in closer to his chest. His other arm was slung across the boy's back, palm resting gently on the back of Ryoma's neck, and fingers sliding into his emerald-tinted hair. "Ryoma, don't you want to open presents?"

"But Keigo, it's warm here."

"We can sleep more after we open presents and have breakfast."

"…"

"Fine, we can sleep more right after we open presents."

"Fine."

But neither of them made any motion to move, lying there until finally Keigo slide the covers off of them both and shifted into a sitting position.

Ryoma slowly blinked and let his drowsy eyes adjust to the light. "Here," he mumbled, reaching down under Keigo's bed to pull out the present he had hidden their the night before.

"No!" Atobe called out. "The moment must be perfect. Brush your teeth and prepare yourself first, while ore-sama does the same." Ryoma scoffed, but complied.

Finally, they were both under Atobe's gigantic Christmas tree that was apparently imported from some Christmas tree farm in northern Europe, with Ryoma resting in Keigo's lap. Atobe had his arm wrapped firmly and protectively around his waist.

"Monkey King, you know we can't open presents in this position…"

"Mhm."

"Monkey King."

"Mhm."

"Keigo-"

"Shh, just be quiet and watch." Finally, Atobe seemed to realize that Ryoma did have a point- even _his_ arms weren't long enough to unwrap something while keeping Ryoma in his lap. So he sighed, and moved.

And with that, Ryoma handed him his present. It was ridiculously large and rectangular. Unwrapping it, Keigo found it was a huge framed piece with the words 'MONKEY KING' spelled out in even block letters made from the pictures of them Fuji had given him. Leaning closer to inspect the images, Keigo smiled softly as he saw one where Ryoma was sleeping in the shade under a tree, with his head resting peacefully in Keigo's lap.

"Oi, monkey king, are you _crying_?"

"Che of course not. Ore-sama has.. allergies."

"In the winter?"

"Brat."

Leaning in, Atobe stole a quick kiss before pulling back and saying, "Next Christmas ore-sama will fill his house with mistletoe."

"Monkey king."

"But I'm your monkey king."

"Do you expect me to say I'm your brat?"

"No need, simply wear the hat I gave you and no one will believe otherwise."

"Che."

"You love me."

"You love me."

"…I love you brat."

"…..I love you too monkey king."

 **Owari~ So much fluff :3**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Hey brat, why did you tell me to use the key when I turned up at your house?"

"Because I thought you were my dad-" Oh. Ryoma blinked. He'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to open the door for his dad.

"Nanjirou, because you forgot the key I had to pay so much money just to hire a locksmith to open our door. And I had to pay the overtime fee because it's Christmas. As punishment, I will burn all of your books."

"NOOOOO, MY BOOKS!"

"This is all part of the Christmas Spirit, honey."

* * *

~End :)


End file.
